Lost Memories
by jokermans
Summary: Several years have past since the events of Persona 4. Everybody has grown up and have become quite successful with their lives. Everything seems to be going well. Yu and Rise have remained together and have grown to love each other even more over the years. But an event might just change their fates. (featuring the entire original investigation team)
1. Amnesia

Author's Note:

"Hello! I wanted to do a Persona 4 story from my pairing in the game. This will be my longest story for Persona yet. I'm not super informed in medical information so several of the things here might be incorrect in real life but are done for story effect. When it comes to the details of the accident, I'm intentionally leaving it vague. The important part is the aftermath! Also, if you recall the social links, then some things will be familiar! Plus aside from the tagged relationship, there will be others down the line! Enjoy!

* * *

"When I'm lonely, my love for you will go stronger. And when I smile on TV, I'm smiling for you. So you smile too Senpai…and tell me you love me every once in a while, okay?"

Yu replays these words in his heads. That fateful snowy day during January was something he would remember forever. It may have been freezing from the snow, but his body was filled with warmth from the love he felt from the girl which meant to him the most. He stands up from the couch in his room, and sets out. He was in deep pain from the past weeks… He fears that those sweet words may never be said to him again from that special person. His family and friends worry about him. No one knows where he heads off to at that time. No one tries to follow. Even if they did, Yu was resourceful and would make sure to lose sight of any tails. He would however arrive back late at night, exhausted and quiet. This is all started after Rise's accident.

2 months prior.

Yukiko runs through a hospital in Tokyo. She came straight from Inaba as soon as she heard the news. Surprisingly, she found the hospital not as crowded as she thought it would be, at least compared to a regular hospital. She had expected that for a big star such as her friend Rise, would have at least some people surrounding or waiting nearby the hospital for her recovery. Thankfully, from what she heard, the information of where she was brought to recover was kept highly confidential. It would seem it worked and there weren't any leaks. Only close family and confidants were allowed to know. She was one of the few privileged to visit. As she headed to the floor, she was worried and praying that her friend was alright. After hearing what happened in the accident, they say Rise got a head injury. Hopefully, she wasn't in a critical condition.

"Please be okay." Yukiko once again worries.

The elevator doors open. As she makes a turn, she sees very familiar faces. She sees her best friends. Chie was there alongside Naoto, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji. On another corner he sees Rise's manager Inoue, and her immediate family which included her grandmother who Rise was very close to. It appears Rise's grandmother arrived from Inaba recently as well. Lastly, she sees the other person she's been worrying about. She sees Yu Narukami, their "leader." He was also Rise's boyfriend. He looked as pale as a sheet. It looked like he hasn't gotten much sleep. He called up everybody the other day about the unfortunate news. From what she was told, Rise was supposed to meet up with him after a show for dinner, but she never made it. Worried, he went looking for her and this was the result. Chie approaches her and gives Yukiko a warm hug. Everybody approaches to say their greetings. It was a bittersweet reunion at best. It was a very somber mood. It was small talk and quick catching up. The bond and love they had one for one another was as strong as ever. Now, they were sadly waiting for news on the condition of one of their group. The one person who loved Rise the most was silent most of the time. He thanked Yukiko for coming and went back to his corner. He was contemplating deeply.

"How is Rise's condition?" asks Yukiko.

"She has been unconscious for 2 days. According to the doctors, she only has minor bodily injuries and that her head injury should be slowly healing. All that is left to do is wait and let Rise do the rest." said Inoue.

A few hours have past and they finally heard some good news. Rise has woken up. A few people in the group shed a few tears. In the corner, Yu has finally relaxed a little. His shoulders lose a bit of their tension. The doctors inform everyone that they should not let anyone visit her yet and when they do, they should do it in groups. After some time has passed, the family of Rise enter the room where she is staying. Some time has passed again and the mother of Rise informs that the next group of people may visit. Feeling a little excited, everyone tries to stay composed and more calm. They don't want to stress out their healing friend. Yu leads the way and enters into the room. Inside, Rise's grandmother stays by her side. Rise's lying on the hospital bed. It's in a raised position. She had a bit of a cloudy gaze. She was definitely conscious and aware of the situation but it seemed she was a bit tired. From what everyone can tell, her injuries to her body were thankfully indeed minor. She only had minor scratches and bruises and thankfully, it doesn't seem like she needed any bandages around her head area. As all their friends begin to smile, and speak when they see their friend, they get a shock which none of them expected. Rise gave all of them a quick look over starting from Teddie all the way to Yu. She had this face of confusion, and slight pain and possibly sadness. She slowly looked towards them and said.

"I'm…sorry. Do I know all of you? Are you possibly, fans?"

Everybody in the room was stunned. Rise's grandmother was shocked as well. But she quickly held Rise's hand and said to her.

"Rise, these are… your friends. What are you talking about?"

"Yeaaah…That's right Rise. Hahaha. Not that funny of a joke. We all came here worried about you." said Kanji in a semi half serious tone. Kanji also started to sound worried about the situation.

Rise however once again, looks down slowly, and then suddenly jolts while holding her head. Everyone quickly approaches to help but she holds up a hand.

"No! No….I'm fine. Sorry everyone. It's just…my head hurts a little."

Everyone keeps quiet again. Rise starts over. This time, she's really staring hard at each one of them and once again, she gives this sad look.

"I'm sorry…I can't…I don't…recognise you at all…"

Tears start flowing down her eyes.

"I can't…I can't…remember…."

Almost 6 weeks later.

It's been a few weeks since the hospital. Everybody decided that Rise should rest again in Inaba. The shock of Rise's partial amnesia has affected everybody in the team. They were all unsure of what to do at first. When they allowed Rise to leave the hospital, her family and friends tried helping her get back to her stride. They all decided on a few things before helping Rise out.

1.) Don't mention anything about the T.V. world or Shadows.

2.) Don't force heavy details of memories if it seems Rise's in pain when she tries remembering.

Chie and Naoto took first initiative to help reintroduce the sights of Inaba and try to remind her of the fun they had together when they were younger. Kanji surprisingly took it hard about her amnesia. Even though it seemed like Kanji and Rise would argue a lot, Kanji thought of Rise like a sister and like siblings they'd argue a lot. It was just a matter of simple arguments but he cared for her deeply. Everybody pitched in to help. They brought Rise back to the Amagi Inn for a visit too. Sadly, no memories were shaken back into place. Teddie did his best to not be creepy for once. He didn't do any creepy touchy movement and made sure to brighten up whenever they were around.

Yu was given a huge blow though. He didn't know what to do. He was unsure of how to move forward.

Yosuke approached Yu one day when they were at Junes and asked him what he was planning.

"Bro. What are you going to about your relationship with Rise? Should you…you know…TELL her about it?"

Yosuke may have been saying it with a bit of a tone but he honestly was worried for Yu. Rise and Yu have been together for ages and suddenly, one of them has no recollection whatsoever of said relationship. What would you do? What can you do? Yosuke was struggling to help out but he was no wise man when it came to relationships and definitely not something this complicated. He however would always have his best friend's back.

"I don't know Yosuke. I've been slowly hanging with her after her release from the hospital. I'm trying alongside the others to so that she can grow accustomed to us again. I'll…eventually tell her what we were before."

"Before? What do you mean by that?"

Yu sighs a little…

"What if…she doesn't feel like getting back together with me? Because, truthfully, I'm just a stranger to her now…The Rise we know isn't…whole anymore. She doesn't know me at all. It's like…how she had a problem with accepting all her different sides of her before right? This time however, it seems like there are sides of her which are just missing."

"Dude. That sounds strange…But…Don't you love her?!"

"Yosuke. Of course. I love her. I love her so much, more than anything in the world. Even now, I still love her. When I talk to her, she is definitely the Rise we all know and love. She just doesn't remember us… I'm just afraid… she won't love me back. Not this time…"

"What makes it different if you try it again now?"

"Remember how we saved her all those years ago? From her shadow self? I…think that's where she first fell for me… To be honest, I was a bit shocked with how "aggressive" she was. I didn't know what to do. Did she truly like me? Was this some happy crush? I was…nervous at first. But…I grew to love Rise as a whole. I saw what was beyond her outside appearance. Now, there is no one else I'd want to spend my life with….Now in hindsight maybe her feelings for me was an example of a "florence nightingale" syndrome. Only in reverse."

"What's that? I've never heard of that before." Yosuke asks with a confused expression.

"It's…like when a caregiver, for example, a nurse in a hospital , constantly cares for a certain patient. After a while, of taking care of their patient, who has been constantly dependent on them, they actually feel responsible for them and this transforms into love for their patient. There have been cases of this before."

"But dude. She didn't take care of you. We SAVED her."

"Yeah…that's why reverse. Or maybe that's simply it. Since we saved her life. She only grew to love me because of that. That could have been what sparked it."

"But…Yu. What about all the other things? Something like that can't sustain that love forever. I mean. I'm no expert. But…even if what you say is true, I'm sure she loves you for more than just that."

"But…what makes me any different from any other suitor this time around? I'm…not that special. Some people would think of me as a generic guy at times. I…gotta go. I have some things to think about. I'll be back home later in the evening if you need me."

"Where do you even go in the afternoons dude? You always disappear somewhere around this time."

"I just go….I'll be fine. Don't worry. Nowhere dangerous. Maybe I'll stop going out soon. Take care Yosuke."

As Yu was leaving, he decides to take a bit of a stroll so he could think. He decides to go through a detour for his destination but he bumps into the person he was most concerned about.

"Hi. Narukami-Senpai."

It was Rise. Yu noticed she seemed alright. Her injuries were all healed by that point. She still had her hair down. She also looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Rise." Yu could only utter those words at the moment.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"Oh…well. I was supposed to go somewhere else…is there something you need?"

"No…not…really. It's just…I'm getting the hang of things better…and I want to go out more…But I tend to get recognised everywhere I go, so I'm a little nervous about going out on my own. You seem like the type of guy who knows all the cool spots in town…so…uhm…" Rise was a bit shy and nervous as she said this.

Yu recalls one of the first few private conversations he had with Rise. It was quite similar to this. It was just she and him left among their friends at Junes. Rise asked Yu nearly the exact same request. This was also not too long after they saved her from the TV world. That conversation also led to them getting to know each other better. Feeling so much parallels to before, Yu could only answer like he did a long time ago.

"Sure. I'll show you around." Yu warmly gives a nice smile.

"Really? Woohoo! Okay…let's go right now. Can you uhm…give me a quick tour this afternoon."

At this moment, Yu imagines two Rises in mirror image standing beside one another. One was the current one standing in front of him who was older and more mature, and the other was the one from his memories from their younger years who was full of excitement and had many great things coming for her.

Rise and Yu headed out for what some people would call…a date.


	2. First Date?

Rise and Yu were walking around Inaba looking at the sights. Yu made sure not to go to very crowded areas where people would easily notice Rise. Ever since they were teenagers, her popularity has increased most likely triple-fold. However, Yu was an expert in helping her hide now. Being her boyfriend for several years has taught Yu many different maneuvers. Avoiding people actually became kind of fun for both of them. Yu recalls the laughter between the both of them on many occasions. Sometimes they'd end up in small corners or alleyways. There they'd end up sneaking a kiss…or more. It was a secret between just the two of them. It seems that it was just him who knew now. When he looks at Rise, he sees that she's actually giggling a little as well. She was having fun, sneaking around with him.

"She's definitely Rise." Yu thought.

They were strolling and enjoying the sights. Yu would explain a little bit of history he knew about an area and Rise would listen intensely. He would slowly remind of her things such as spots where they all used to hang out at. They would also try famous food areas and try out the various dishes from savoury to sweet. Rise still loved the sweet things. Her diet however prevented her from eating too much. She would share them with Yu, which he happily received for her.

"Would you like to split this cake with me?" asked Rise.

"Oh…uhm. Sure."

Rise still being Rise actually feeds it to him with a fork and places it towards his mouth. Yu is a bit shocked from the action. This wasn't his first time being fed by her before, but this was the first time she did so after the accident. It was apparently a bit embarrassing for the both of them. Rise immediately blushed after the action.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was that a bit too much?…Uuh…mm….." Rise was mumbling a little.

"No! No…It's fine. Thanks for the cake. It was yummy."

"Oh alright. It just felt…kind of natural…that's all. Was I always like this? I don't really see myself feeding any random boy…was I?" Rise was smiling a little and nervous for being unsure with herself.

"Rise… Uhm. If it makes you feel better….This wasn't the…first time you've done this. So don't think you offended me or crossed a line. Haha." Yu was thinking of ways to relieve the tension.

"Oh…Really? Uhm. Okay…But…"

"It's because we were kinda close before…You and I." Yu blurted out what he truly felt. It didn't exactly spell out their relationship. But it was his first step towards the truth.

"Oh… That's good to know. I'd like to…know you better then. Why I'd be close to you." Rise shows a nice big smile.

It started to feel…normal for Yu again. The tension of unease between them was loosening up. In fact, both of them were smiling throughout. They were honestly having fun together. Yu started feeling better. Maybe… she might start to remember….

"Hey. It's uhm…getting late. But I really had a lot fun this afternoon. Can we do more…tomorrow?" asked Rise.

Yu was shocked by this predicament. His heart told him what he wanted to do.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow. How about…11 tomorrow? I can pick you up at your grandma's place."

"Great! Thanks again. See you tomorrow…Senpai."

As Rise walked towards her house, his heart skipped a beat. He missed hearing her call her that and just that. What will happen tomorrow? Yu went home with a smile on his face. He wonders where tomorrow will lead.

Yu ended up waking earlier than usual. He got nervous from their meet up. He dressed up a bit sharper and headed towards Rise's place. He found himself in front of her grandma's place again. He excused himself before entering. He found himself looking at Rise's grandmother behind the counter.

"My my, isn't this such a nostalgic sight. It was just like yesterday when you'd come over and pick up my Rise all those years ago."

"Haha. Yes ma'am." Yu recalls all the days in high school including the summers when they'd be here too for a visit.

"I'll tell her you're here. You can wait outside dear."

Yu excused himself out again. He didn't need to wait long as Rise exited her shop to greet him. Yu was taken aback today. Rise was always beautiful in his eyes, but today, something felt different. It wasn't her cute pink top and the aqua coat she wore. There was an air around her. It felt…like how Rise used to be. She seemed full of excitement and vigor. Yu unconsciously stared at Rise a bit too long. However, instead of her usual tease, Rise looked a bit embarrassed.

"Is there something wrong?"

Yu was shocked from the reaction. He decides that maybe it was his time to be a bit more upfront about his feelings. He remembered that a beautiful girl once insisted on joining him all the time. Maybe this time, he'll be the one to initiate it more often.

"No…No…It's just. You look breath-taking." Yu shows a smile that he hasn't shown since before Rise's accident. Rise herself blushed a little.

"Thank you. That's really kind of you! Shall we get going?" Rise had a happy tone in her speech. Yu hoped that maybe she was as excited as he was for today.

The rest of the day continued pleasantly. It was mostly normal sightseeing. It felt like Yu and Rise were actually getting closer and closer. Yesterday, they kept their distance a little. Now, they were in quite close proximity of each other. They'd be so close that they didn't mind that their arms were already brushing against each other every so often. Yu decided to take another step. While looking for a certain cafe, he made his move.

"There it is, Rise! Come on! After lunch, you have to try their desserts!"

At that moment, Yu grabs hold of Rise's hand. It was a quick and natural movement he's done many times. Rise gasped a little from the action. But she didn't ask him to stop. Instead, Rise raced along with him, hand-in hand, towards the restaurant. At the window display, there were dozens of different types of chocolate. Rise's eyes sparkled. They stayed a good hour and a half at the place.

First they had a nice lunch. They had two types of pasta. They decided they'd share their food. She'd take some of his pasta order and like-wise. Yu tried out their "Creamy Tomato Pasta". Rise tried their special "Duck Ravioli with Cream Sauce." Both of them enjoyed their food immensely. Yu however liked the ravioli more and funnily, Rise liked the tomato flavour of Yu's pasta. After that, they enjoyed some of the special chocolates. They had dark chocolate ice cream, which was followed by chocolate mousse. They were filled to the brim.

Feeling like they needed to walk it off, they walked by the river and enjoyed the fresh air. It was a refreshing Autumn Day. It was a perfect time to walk around. They talked about all the things they saw while walking. Yu also tried to make things fresh. He'd tell her things about himself. Rise heard these before. But it was like new again. He'd tell her his funny experiences and they'd laugh a little. It really was a pleasant time for the both of them.

The sun was going to set and everything seemed like the day was going to end well.

"Hey. Is it alright if we go somewhere first before going back?" asked Rise.

"Sure. Of course." Yu was curious where they'd be going.

They ended up at the shrine they'd always visit before. Yu was feeling nostalgic being here but that all changed to a bit of anxiety as he saw Rise's expression. She was showing a distressed and sad face.

"Hey. Is there something wrong?

Rise didn't speak up at first. She motions and brings out her bag. She rummages inside, and brings out a phone. There appeared to be some damage on it.

"This was my phone before the accident. I only got it back recently. They had to replace the screen. Thankfully, it seemed to start up properly. Problem is, I don't know the password… Would you…happen to know it…Senpai?" Rise asked in a slightly inquisitive but sad tone.

In truth. He knew the password of course. In fact…it was the same as his but no one else knew this except for the girl in front of him before she lost her memory. They knew it was risky to have the same password but they felt it special in some way.

"It's One-Two-Two-Four." Yu's voice was a bit low in the reply.

"Ohh. Okay…Let's try it out."

Rises presses the numbers on the screen and it unlocks. The first thing she sees on the screen is the picture of Yu and herself. It was the two of them holding each other in an embrace. Yu has forgotten that was her home screen photo. Rise herself is a bit taken aback.

"Uhm…" she goes.

However. This doesn't stop herself from going further. She goes through her photo album and sees more photos of herself with Yu. Alongside those photos were also group shots of everyone together. A majority of the time, Rise and Yu would be staying beside each other. Finally, there were photos of them kissing each other.

Yu wanted to think of something to say…His plan of not telling her right away was ruined. He had to say anything.

"Rise…it's…I…"

"It's okay, Senpai…I knew…"

"You did? But…who?"

"Well…our friends mentioned it…not exactly on purpose at first…but when some things kept coming up, they finally told me that you and I used to be in relationship…Also…grandma too. She seemed happy that I was going out with you today. It's also why I took a shot with you possibly knowing my password." Rise was talking in a serious but calm voice.

"I see…" Yu thinks about who the culprits were? Maybe Chie? Kanji?…It didn't matter anymore. She knew.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Senpai?"

Yu thinks hard on the question. Why did he keep it secret for so long?

"It's because I felt it would be hard to take in…especially after an accident like what you had. I couldn't just tell you we were dating for years and force you to acknowledge a relationship without any memory of it."

"But, Senpai. If we were really in a relationship that long, shouldn't it be fair that you tell me? Didn't I mean something to you?"

That hit Yu hard. She was right. She did have a right to know.

"I…was afraid. I wanted to take things slow and maybe tell you when the timing was right."

"I see… I'm sorry. I'm not mad….I just want to know what you were thinking…. Yes. It really was a lot to take in. Having a relationship with someone and having no recollection of being part of it. But that was why it was also fair that I get to know you better and go out with you today….I also understand that you wanted to take things slow."

Yu takes in all what Rise is saying. It feels like she wants to say something further.

"You're really kind, Narukami-Senpai. I had a lot of fun today. I think I can see why I fell for you the first time…But… I think it's only fair that I let you know that I think…that whatever we had… it should be in the past…

Yu's heart shattered at those words…"the past? What did she mean?" Yu thought.

"What…what are you saying, Rise?"

"I still haven't gotten back my memories of our times together and with everyone else. Everybody is filling in the blanks but they're not exactly things I recall but things you guys say I did. I'm not…the Rise you guys know. I am her…but…it's like we're starting anew….I do want to be friends with everybody. As for you, Narukami-Senpai. It wouldn't be fair that I go back into a relationship with you. I'm not that girl anymore. That girl is a culmination of everything you've been through with her. I'm…just the Rise of now. Today was my way of…ending it. I wanted to try to my best to be the girl who people say I was when I was with you. I wanted you to have a good memory. Now…I think it's time we say…goodbye."

"Rise…I…"

"Please don't make it more difficult Senpai. All I hear is good things about you…If it helps…I can tell you…that…I…DON'T have…feelings for you…. Goodbye and… thanks for today."

Rise leaves the shrine by herself. Yu is left alone there with his thoughts. "She wanted to say goodbye on a good note." Yu thought…


	3. Meeting Nanako

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Here's chapters 3 and 4. Releasing them together. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

It's been a few days since Rise told Yu that they shouldn't get back together. The others didn't know what had happened between them yet. It was just Rise doing an errand first for her grandmother. She was going through a different route back home when she hears a voice calling out to her.

"Rise-chan!"

It was a young girl who was most likely in her pre-teen years. She had long brown hair with a very nice disposition. She ran towards Rise and gave her the biggest smile.

"It's so good to see you again!"

Rise once again curses the predicament she's in. She unfortunately can't recognise this girl who seems to know her.

"Uhm. I'm sorry…I don't really recognise you…Are we friends?" It was dangerous for her to ask this actually but Rise took a chance by the fact that this young girl called her by her nickname and not just "Risette".

"Oh right. I got caught up with seeing you after so long that I forgot about what happened to you…I'm Nanako! Nanako Dojima!"

The name sounded kinda familiar to her. She tries to recall the names which people have told her to remember. It was there she remembered. She was Yu's little cousin who he was close to. They apparently lived in the same house here in Inaba.

"Oh. I remember your name. Nice to finally meet you…again, Nanako."

"Yeah!"

What occurs next surprises Rise. Nanako charges a little and hugs Rise in a warm embrace. She was unsure of what to do. Rise however decides to return the hug. After what felt like a good moment, they let go. Rise actually feels a bit nostalgic. It seemed quite…normal for her to do this.

"I'm sorry…I just… I missed you so much Rise-chan."

Rise was touched from the heartfelt words of Nanako.

"We're we close…Nanako-chan?… I'm not really sure…but it feels like we were once."

"I'd like…to think so. You were like the big sister I never had! You and big brother Yu used to hang out with me all the time. The three of us would go everywhere together!"

Rise learned a little about her past self again. "The three of us used to hang out all the time?" Rise thought.

"Every summer that both of you would visit here in Inaba, you'd make sure to allot some time, just the three of us!" Nanako seemed to be reminiscing happily some memories.

Rise started to feel sad that she herself did not recall any of those. It's strange that she remembers several things. Her immediate family and her grandmother. She recalls her manager a little and her career. What was missing was nearly the entirety of her time with her friends. It was like a curse of some sort. Another mention of Yu in her missing memories was added. She tries to remember all the details of people have mentioned about him.

"He…really was there through a lot of it, huh…." said Rise a bit silently.

"Did you say something, Rise-chan?"

"No! No…nothing sorry. But I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry…I don't recall much. But… If you like…can we be friends again? I'd like it to be so." said Rise.

"Of course! You never stopped being my friend in the first place!" Nanako was ecstatic.

"So…when are you visiting, Rise-chan? Will you drop by soon? It's been ages since you've been over! And also maybe we can go… Ohh…Right…I forgot…"

Nanako looked down a little. Rise noticed the sudden drop in the mood.

"Actually…Rise-chan…did something happen with big brother Yu?"

Rise feels like she got hit right on target. She asked the question she was afraid of hearing.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's just…He's not the same. He's been really quiet lately. He'd help out around the house and whenever we need something, he always lends a hand. However…he seems to be so distant lately. Would you happen to know?"

Rise already had an idea of what was the reason. Unsure whether or not to mention what happened…she tries to speak to her and decides to see where it goes…

"Actually…Nanako…it's because…" Rise however is interrupted by Nanako.

"I actually…have an idea… I may still be young, but I'm no longer the child I was when we first met…. Did you and big brother have a fight?…did you….break up?"

"Nanako…I…"

"Is it because… you lost your memories right?… I don't know what's best. I'm still inexperienced…. But I want you to know Rise-chan. We all love you very much….But… I think Big Brother Yu…he loves you more than anyone else in the world."

Nanako's announcement keeps Rise silent. She feels very touched that they love her so much even though right now she doesn't know them so well. What's more…is how she described that Yu loved her even more deeply than the rest.

"Is…that so?"

"Yeah. I can see it in his eyes. Even now, I feel he loves you…so so much."

Nanako checks the time and sees it's getting late.

"I'm sorry…I gotta go. Goodbye Rise-chan. See you later."

Rise, now filled with thoughts with this impromptu reunion, starts to walk back to finish her errands. She's feeling all sorts of emotions within.

"I'm doing…the right thing."

Later that evening, after Rise finishes all her errands. She relaxes at her home. Currently, she's on another hiatus for her career. Everyone was so supportive and worried about her. Most of her fans were actually wanting that she rest for a bit before going back to work. She's grateful for all the support. As she stares at her ceiling, she hears people talking outside. She decides to head down and see what was going on. There she sees her grandmother speaking to a young girl. It was Nanako.

"Nanako-chan. What are you doing here this evening?"

"Hi Rise. I was just talking to your grandma here for a moment but I came here to give you this."

Nanako hands over a box. It was filled with some albums, and other assorted items.

"These are all the memories I have with you, and Big Brother. I remember that you guys were being a bit secretive at first. In hindsight, you guys were even cuter than I remember. But…my younger self happened to sneak in a few photos, and other things. Also included are other memories from everything beyond such as all the summers you came back." said Nanako.

Rise starts to sneak a peak inside. There were souvenirs, photo albums, and a few accessories. She was kind of excited to see all the content.

"Thank you…very much Nanako-chan. I'm definitely going to see through it…"

"Rise-chan…hear me out…. No matter what happens, I'd like us to always be close. But I hope that maybe…what's in that box might make you consider going back to Big Brother. He's really…

"But Nanako-chan…I…"

"I know!…I know. I'm sorry. I'm being selfish….This is your decision. But…I love both of you so much. I just hope that you guys will always be happy. Hopefully that box helps you remember a little all the times we were happy…together. Goodnight!"

Nanako heads off back to her place. Rise is left there standing. Her grandmother ushers her back into the house. She decides to bring the box straight to her room, and unloads all of it on top of her bed. She sees various photos of the three of them. They looked like they were enjoying their time together in photo booths. Other photos showed the three of them at the park and various other places. Other photos featured them eating food together. There was also a nice photo which stood out. It was only just Yu and Rise in the photo. They were at a hill overlooking Inaba. She puts its aside after she notices the souvenirs. She can actually spot some of the souvenirs in some of the other photos. Others had titles like "Watching scary movies with Rise-chan and Big Brother Yu." "They all looked…like fun moments." Rise thought as she slowly brought out a nice smile.

"I wish I remembered these too." Small tears started to drip from Rise's eyes as well.

Finally, she sees what appears to be a flash drive. Deciding to see what files were inside, she connects it to her laptop and rummages through the contents. Inside the flash drive was just one folder. It was titled "Yu and Rise" As she opens it. It contained nearly a hundred photos of Yu and herself in sweet moments. There were photos of them by the beach, other photos of them eating together. There were also other photos of them just within each other's arms.

"So…there were more photos of us." Rise thought. She already looked through most of the photos on her phone. Now, she can see that she missed out on a lot more.

"Yu…must have been…truly special…to me." Rise thought.

"This is…really for the best….It has to be." Rise said. Tears continued to flow down her eyes. That night, she endured a sleepless night, she was thinking about her actions, and the things she will have to do next.


	4. Special Memories

It was another day in Inaba. Rise was helping out in the shop a little for her grandmother but she insisted that Rise go out for the day and that she can manage by herself.

"Rise, dear, Why not enjoy your day today? You should go outside and hang with your friends!"

"But grandma, I really don't have plans today. Besides, I like helping you out here."

"I appreciate the help, dear but what about your friends? Are you going to shoo them away?"

"What do you mean—?"

"Ehem."

At the door of the tofu shop, they see four people enter. It was Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto. They all had big smiles and were just happy to see her. Rise herself made a genuine smile.

"Hi there!" said the four in unison.

"Are you here to kidnap my granddaughter for me? By all means! I'll be in the back if you need me."

Rise's grandmother disappears to the rear of the store. It was a pleasant surprise for Rise. She wasn't trying to imply to her grandmother that she'd rather stay home. In fact, she liked hanging out with her new(old) friends too. They were all so friendly to her, and because of that, she made an honest effort to get to know everyone again.

"Hi everyone! What brings you here?"

"Oh…we just wanted to see how you were, Rise…and bring you along with us!" said Chie cheerfully.

"So...It was a kidnapping after all. I better call the police. Haha! Just kidding. What are you planning?" Rise asks.

"We're going to first have a snack at Junes then who knows from there." said Yukiko.

"I've got a van where we can all fit! Ready for us to head out. Just waiting for the rest." said Yosuke.

"So…Do you want to join us? We'd really love it if you did." said Naoto.

"Oh. That sounds fun! Who else might be coming?" asked Rise.

"Kanji and Teddie are coming soon. They just needed to get some chips for later." said Chie.

Rise notices the missing person from the list. Yu wasn't joining.

"So uhm…what about Narukami-Senpai?"

"He's…not coming. Actually we don't even know where he is." said Yosuke.

"Don't know where he is?" Rise thought.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Rise.

All of them started to look a bit nervous and down. Apparently, something was up and Rise didn't know of the situation.

"We…didn't want to tell you…but ever since your accident…and also since you arrived back in Inaba. Yu would always go missing in the afternoons. He'd eventually arrive home later at night. He'd be exhausted but not hurt." said Naoto.

"Where could he be going?" Rise was pondering this mystery.

"We're not sure. We tried following but Yu really knows how to lose a tail." said Yukiko.

There was a moment of silence which was followed by Chie speaking up.

"Rise…after we told you about Yu. Did you talk to him?"

"We…hung out a little." said Rise.

"Was it a date?" said Yosuke. He and the others started to perk up a little from the news.

"It was…We went out twice. It was fun and all. I got to know him better. But…"

"But…what?" said Naoto.

"Like I said. I already told you guys after you told me about our relationship. I told him… we shouldn't get back together."

"But why?" asked Yukiko.

"I told you why, Yukiko-Senpai. I'm not…that girl he loves anymore. I'm just someone new. I have no memories or any of the good times spent with Yu. He loves THAT Rise. Not me…It's not fair to him. I can't fill the missing void."

"Rise… it doesn't matter if you don't remember everything—"

"Of course it matters!" shouts Rise.

Everybody is shocked by the sudden burst from her. Rise looked like she was about to explode. The others didn't know what to do. Everybody kept quiet and still. Finally, Rise let out her frustrations towards the others in the room.

"Why?…why?… It's not fair!… You guys shower me with love from only God knows where for things I don't even remember. Whenever I see you guys, I see in your eyes just pure love and concern. Even Nanako who I just met the other day. She seemed like she adored me to bits. What am I supposed to do with that?!"

Everyone didn't quite understand.

"I…just…how can I even reciprocate all that love? All of you seem so lovely. It's only fair that I get to know myself first. Try to find myself…only then can I truly deserve your love. That will be when I'll be able to reciprocate and give back. Where I know every little quirk about you all. Not the ME right now…not the me…" Rise's eyes start to turn watery.

It was then where her friends started thinking what Rise might be truly feeling. Her reasoning to find herself. She truly wanted to know her friends again. But she felt…unworthy of all the love she's receiving. She thinks she herself currently isn't deserving of it because she isn't the Rise who she once was.

"And Yu-Senpai… I can see it. I can see it in his eyes. He loves me. He loves me so much. But I'm not her…How can I even think about trying again?! I'm not…worthy. That's why…if ever I never remember anything…I should just stay away."

Rise is sobbing. It was all quiet. Someone however approaches… It was Naoto. She holds Rise and pats her.

"Rise… I believe you can be so silly sometimes as well." said Naoto.

"What?…what do you mean?"

"Well for me…I can understand where you're coming from with how you want to return someone's love with your own. But…I think love isn't something you give and should expect something in return in the first place. The reason you love somebody… is because you want to LOVE. Sometimes love can be painful. There is also love that isn't reciprocated but that is still love. You give all your love for the sake of love and not for anything else." said Naoto.

"So…what are you saying…?" asks Rise.

"I think she's saying…as I was trying to say a while ago is that…It doesn't matter if you don't remember everything Rise. We will still love you no matter what. We don't love you because we expect you to remember us back, it's because we love YOU. You're one of our precious friends. Even if you have forgotten us, our feelings and our bonds will always stay the same. That's how powerful love is." says Yukiko.

"If your goal is to truly remember everything about yourself, then we're here to help! We're by your side, Rise!" said Yosuke.

"That's right! We'll be there for you…always!" said Chie.

Feeling like she's learned a truly valuable lesson, she starts to smile. Whoever she was before, she was truly blessed to meet friends like them.

"Then…if that's the case…can I at least start loving you guys from this point forward? I've only known you guys for 2 months but you guys already are special." Rise had tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" the 4 friends said in unison.

They approached Rise and gave her a hug.

"So…with regards to Yu. Does that mean…if you actually remembered…you'd want to get back together with him right?" asked Yukiko.

"AHH! That's right! And you said to us before that you'd need only one "date" to figure him out and turn him down or not. But why did you go out with him TWICE?"

"Oooohh… That is interesting. So does that mean… you actually like Yu?" said Yosuke. He had his classic smirk.

"Wait…wait…It's not like that!" Rise was blushing as she spoke.

"Ha! That's our leader for ya. He made Rise fall in love with him all over again. He really has those skills." said Yosuke.

"Hey! Wait! You're just… I already told you that I can't… be with him. As friends…I can be alright with that. I can love him like that…But in a relationship…I don't think it's that simple." said Rise. Her sad tone started creeping in again.

"Didn't we just do a whole love speech a while ago?! Besides. Yu of all people loves you the MOST. I'm sure he hasn't stopped loving you until now! Memories or Not!" said Chie.

But Chie…I actually told him… that I didn't have feelings for him."

"Even though you obviously do? Oh Rise-san." said Naoto with an exhausted face.

"Hey! I'm still full of emotion right now!" said Rise in a cute frustrated voice.

"So that confirms it! You like Yu! This is perfect!" said Yukiko.

"I told you guys already…I don't plan on getting back together…even if I do have feelings for him…okay…now I don't know anymore…It just…it feels right whenever I'm with him. My body just…moves naturally. I feel…like I'm home whenever I'm with him."

"Aww. That is so sweet." said Yukiko.

Before anything else can be further said, the door to the tofu shop opens and two new people appear.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Kanji enters the shop alongside Teddie.

"The party has begun! We brought the chips!" Teddie says.

"Where have you guys been?! We just had a very touching moment just now and both of you were MIA!" said Chie in her usual loud voice.

Both of them cowered a little from the shout.

"Hehe. Sorry we took so long. We didn't know where to buy chips so we had to go around. People kept giving us looks. We decided to go to a toy store and they had kid versions.

"What do you mean kid versions? Of food?" asked Yosuke.

All of them saw what Kanji and Teddie brought. It was a bag full of multicoloured coins.

"Why…why would we ask for POKER chips? I mean…we don't even gamble!" said Naoto.

"You guys totally messed up!" said Chie.

It…It was Teddie's idea! I didn't hear you guys so well." said Kanji.

"Hey! I thought you guys might have wanted to try…something…new? Ahehehe…" Teddie said in a forced laugh.

"Pffftt…."

"Oh no. Yukiko. Not again!" said Chie.

"Potato "Chips"…Poker "Chips"! Of course!…hahahahaha. Kanji. You got it confused! hahahahaha."

Everyone was sighing but also laughing at the current predicament.

"Really Moronji! How can you mix those two up? Well…it's been a while since I've heard Yukiko-senpai's laugh so at least there's a consolation." Rise said while she laughed.

At that moment…everybody slowly stopped laughing except for Rise. Even Yukiko slowly stopped too.

"Rise…you called me, Moronji… I haven't heard you call me that since before…the accident" said Kanji.

"You also…talked about my laugh…" said Yukiko.

Everybody was shocked. Rise didn't even realize it at first. She remembered something. Just a little.

"Rise…can you try again?" asked Chie.

"Uhm…I think…I'm starting to…Chie! I remember! You…SUCK at cooking!"

"HEY!" said Chie.

"You, Yukiko-Senpai, and I all tried cooking omelettes and failed miserably back in high school! Haha. But you honestly have gotten better since then!"

"That's right!…Mmppf…I'm glad you remember that too….Huuuhh! She's remembering! Quick! Do more" said Chie.

"Okay…Uhm…Yosuke…He used to be so obsessed with girls! His scooter broke after trying to hit on some!…Actually…wait…His obsession hasn't changed much since then. Hehe."

"Ouch…I guess I'm happy that you recall something about me? But…Come on! I'm not so bad now, am I?"

"Haha… Yeah. You've changed for the better over time!" said Rise.

She was starting to remember more and more about her friends. The memories were spreading one by one and connecting to each other.

"I remember…TEDDIE. Teddie! You're…YOU! You're a bear! Oh my God. That's how we all met. The world in the TV! You guys…you all saved me! Come here Teddie!"

Rise gives a big hug to Teddie. He was actually a bit shocked but he was happy for his friend to remember him too.

"Rise-chan…sniff…You remember me!" said Teddie with some tears in his eyes.

"You better not touch anywhere funny, and ruin the moment, you bear! Hahaha!" Rise said cheerfully."

Rise tried remembering more. She looked towards the last person she hasn't remembered a little about it in the room, Naoto.

"Naoto…was saved too! Just like me! In fact…I remember! She used to hide the fact that she was a girl!"

"Oh…It seems that little tidbit about me wasn't mentioned yet so far? I'm glad though you remembered it by yourself." said Naoto.

"Yup! I remember! I also remember that Kanji liked Naoto for the looooonnngggeessstt time!"

"Whu…WHATT?!" Naoto gave a huge shocked expression.

"Ohhh…and now I remember that…Kanji hasn't told her yet…Ahehehehe….Sorry, Kanji." said Rise in a truly remorseful tone.

"HEE—HEEYYY! Rise! How could you?! I mean…WAIT…Uhm…No! AHHH!" Kanji was screaming. He ran outside covering his ears.

Naoto was as red as a tomato after hearing that.

"That was true?" Naoto then keeps quiet as she holds her arm a little.

Chie and the rest all started laughing.

"Well…that's one way to spill a secret." said Yosuke.

"Rise! You're forgetting one more person! Yu-kun!" said Yukiko.

Rise tries again. But she's having a hard time visualising him.

"Wait. Let me check my old phone. I have several pictures of him. It might make me recall better!"

"Sure! Go for it!" said Yukiko.

As she turns on her phone. She tries recalling the password again. One-Two-Two-Four. Before she checks her photos, she stops. She thinks about the password. "Wait… What's so special about this number? Is there anything significant?… It feels like… there is." Rise thought. She ponders a bit longer. Finally…it comes to her.

"12-24."

"I'm sorry? Did you say something, Rise-chan?" asked Teddie.

"12/24! I know what's so special about it!"

"Why are you suddenly mentioning a number all of a sudden? What's so special about it?" asked Naoto.

"It's a date. It's the date… That date all those years ago…It was the first time…I stayed over at Senpai's house. It was Christmas Eve. It's all…coming back to me. I had a sore throat from my voice lessons. But it didn't matter because…I was with him."

Rise slowly remembers more details about that night. Kanji also finally enters back inside quietly as she reminisces. He tries to look away from Naoto. She herself was also still a bit red from the sudden revelation.

Rise then remembers It was cold. She was still wearing her winter uniform. On the table in between was a cake just for them.

"We ate a cake together and we gave each other presents… I asked Senpai, if I could stay the night…I was worried that when Senpai would head back to his hometown, and I went back to my singing career…we wouldn't be able to see each other often again or maybe even never… That's why…I wanted that night to be special…"

Rise started to blush from remembering that little detail.

"That was the night…Senpai and I had our first time…."

"Woah…" Everybody said in unison.

"That…must have been such a special memory…" said Yukiko with an endearing smile.

"Now I remember it, Yukiko-Senpai….I'm starting to remember everything! All the times we've been together including Nanako and the others! And…Yu! I remember him!…I…I have to see him! I have to tell him I remember!…I made a big mistake!"

"But…we don't know where he is!" said Yosuke.

"Then let's brainstorm together!" said Chie. "What could he possibly be doing now?"

After some sharing of what they knew, Rise remembered what could possibly be a clue.

"Chie! What was the thing you said? He hasn't stopped loving…me?"

"Yeah. That's what I said and I still believe it."

"Hmm…Wait! Let me get something!"

Rise disappears for a bit as she enters her room. After rummaging through the box that Nanako gave her, she finds the photo she was looking for. It was the one she saw the other day. It was a photo of the two of them at a hill overlooking town. Rise checks the back of the photo and there she finds the words "Our Promise" She brings it and shows it to them.

"Yosuke, My memories are slowly coming back to me but they aren't 100%…however I think this is definitely where he'll be. Do you know how to get there and can we use your van?"

"Of course! I know where that is too! But why there?"

"It's something special…I'm slowly remembering. I'll explain on the way!" said Rise.

"All right! Let's get going and find Yu-kun! The team is back together!" said Chie happily!

Everybody else seemed cheerful as well. Rise felt more determined than she was in a while.

"I'm on my way, Senpai!"


	5. A Promise

Author's Note:  
Once again, if you recall certain conversations from the game, it will help complete the story. Final Chapter and Epilogue! Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

It was officially winter. Yu was by himself. He was at a certain spot on a hill. From there, he could overlook the entire town. This was a special place for him.

"A promise."

Yu was thinking about how to move forward. He made visits to Inaba but he couldn't stay here forever. He had to get back to his career. His heart was torn. The love of his life wanted to separate. He starts reminiscing about all the good times they had together.

"Hardships and sadness and everything, it can all be changed into the power to take a step forward…. Is this what you meant all those years ago, Rise? Do I have to lose you forever too for the next part of my journey in life?"

He looks over the view again. Sometimes, he'd just imagine her sweet voice calling out to him.

"Hi there, Senpai."

Yu thinks he must be imagining things. "Huh…I really thought I heard her voice that time."

"I'm actually…right here."

Yu was shocked. He does a quick turn around. His eyes were surprised to see Rise. She was wearing a nice pink coat and a magenta scarf which matched her perfectly. She had a very straight face. She was silent and calm.

"What…why are you here, Rise?"

"I…was just passing by. I happened to see you here."

"Really?…But it's freezing out here."

"How about you, Senpai? I heard that you'd go missing everyday at the same time. Is this… where you go? What's so special about this place?"

He didn't feel that he should tell her the real reason why. He decided to be a bit vague about it.

"I…made a promise to someone special long ago."

"Did you now?…"

Rise started slowly walking towards Yu. She didn't say a word. Her eyes were a bit lowered. Her arms were in her usual pose being at her back. Finally…she was only a few inches distance away from Yu.

"Uhm…Rise. Are you the one who's not alright?"

Rise then leans her head on Yu's chest. He could only see the top of her head as she started speaking.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What…why?"

"You know…if you were here everyday to fulfil that promise of ours, what would happen if you end up freezing to death up here? I'd never forgive myself if you end up dying on me. In fact, I'd never forgive you too."

"Huh…Rise did you…?"

"That's right…I remember that promise… It was a cold day like this. We were talking about how everybody was changing in their own ways. I talked about my career as well in how I was going to push forward. Did I really say something like that? Hardships and sadness? I recall something like that…but this isn't what I had in mind, Senpai. Forgetting you and everybody else. That was too much."

Rise was still talking in a very straight-forward tone. It reminded Yu again of the first time he ever talked to Rise at her grandmother's tofu shop.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of a long distance relationship…and after several years together, of being separated for certain amounts of time, I can say that our relationship was rock-solid. My love for you grew stronger every time I felt lonely…just like I said. I made sure that when I smiled every time on TV…I remembered you. It was a smile for you. Did you smile back, Senpai?"

Rise was holding onto Yu's coat at this point. He still couldn't see her face. But Yu already realised what was happening. He however wanted her to finish. He could tell she had more to say so he replied.

"Yes…yes, of course Rise. Every time I caught you on TV, or at the movies, or any of your performances. I smiled…I smiled for you." Yu himself was doing a nice smile right now.

"Good. Next…I asked you to tell me…to tell me you loved me every once in a while…. This however I can confirm for myself. Every single time we got back together. Every phone call. Every text message. Every stroll, Every lunch, Every night together, Every Kiss!"

Rise was speaking a bit faster as she ran down the list of things.

"There were so many moments…but I knew it. Whether you actually said those words during those times or not…I knew what you were trying to convey. You were saying it. "I love you". This led to that other promise we made that afternoon."

Rise was now looking at Yu with teary eyes. Her beauty however was not detracted from it.

"We promised that whenever we would go back together to Inaba…we'd promise to visit this spot right here at least once. When we go back together…it was a sign…a promise. It would signify that…we still loved one another and that our love will always go stronger. Now that I found out you went here everyday… You were telling me….You were telling me that you still loved me. Every…Single…Day…"

She paused…Yu himself was a bit teary eyed as well.

"Now…I'm here with you, Senpai. I kept our promise. I want you to know…that I still love you. I love you so much! I want you to know that I feel this from the bottom of my heart….and that I will continue to love you until my last breath."

Yu could not contain himself anymore. He held Rise in a big embrace. She herself reciprocated. It was the warmest hug he felt in the longest time.

"I'm back, Yu."

"Welcome back, Rise."

It was quiet for a moment. No words were said. Tears were flowing down their faces. They were locked in their embrace. Rise finally spoke up.

"You know…Yosuke told me that you were worried that I wouldn't end up loving you again."

"He did? Haha."

"You actually should have listened to him. You really are silly sometimes, Senpai." said Rise with a bit of a giggle.

"Of course we got close together because you guys saved my life, but I didn't fall in love with you just for that. I fell in love with you because of YOU. Your kind heart. Your friendliness to everybody. Your silly and quirky personality. All your other traits combined. I love it all…. In fact…I was starting to fall in love with you all over again during that date we had."

"You did?…Haha. I guess…I was worried… I mean… Sometimes I feel so…bland compared to you."

"Don't say that! Not to me! You were always special to me. My body moved on it's own last time. Being with you…just feels right." said Rise with her first big smile this whole conversation.

"That's also why…I'm sorry that I said I had no feelings for you last time. I thought it was for the best before that we not get back together. I thought that if I had no memories of our relationship, I shouldn't deserve your love."

"Haha. Look who's the one who sounds silly now? It didn't matter whether or not you had your memories. I would have still loved you. You were Rise before you got your memories back. You're still Rise now. I love all of her."

"Haha…Yeah…our friends kind of knocked me out of my crazy."

Both of them realized they were both struggling from the crazy situation they were in these last 2 months in different ways. It was also the first time they were this close to each other in so long. They suddenly became so aware.

"Uhm…Rise…I know this is sudden…but…I would like nothing more than to…"

"Me too…"

Rise and Yu were starting to lean their heads closer. Slowly…they finally landed a kiss. It was their first kiss in so long. It was magic all over again. Rise and Yu were exploring everywhere they touched. Their hands were intertwined for a while. After releasing, they let their hands explore. Rise was already holding the back of Yu's head and hair. Yu himself held around Rise's back and waist area. The intimacy they've been missing was long overdue. They could not stop.

"Okay! Okay!…That's enough!" said Chie.

"Yeah Man!. Get a room! This is technically…a PUBLIC area." said Yosuke.

Feeling like they finally snapped out of their daze, they turn around and see all their friends. They were all smiling.

"You guys! Why are you all here?" asked Yu.

"Well…We're the ones who drove Rise here in the first place! It's cold here, bro." said Yosuke.

"But…I told you guys to just wait nearby!" said Rise pouting a little.

"Well..we couldn't help but listen in just a bit further down! It was such a touching moment! We love you guys too!" said Yukiko.

"You guys were listening in on us again?!" Rise was a bit upset again. However, that feeling quickly went away as she saw all the warm faces of her friends.

"Sorry, you two!" said Naoto.

"I told you guys we should just stay back!" said Kanji.

"But Kanji, didn't you say that we should move in a bit closer so that you can hear better?" said Teddie.

"Shu—Shut up you stupid bear!"

Everybody was laughing in unison. It was a warm reunion. Yu and Rise were finally reunited. Rise felt that since it was such a happy occasion, she should mention something.

"You know, Senpai. You could have just told me when I had no memory, and also to them…that we…were MARRIED already."

"WHAAAAAATT?!" The entire gang suddenly shouted out.

"You didn't even invite me! How could you…" said Chie sadly.

"I wanted to wear a dress too." said Yukiko with a small pout.

"Who…who was your best man?!" Yosuke suddenly shouted.

"Yu and Rise in wedding clothes…that would have been nice to see." said Kanji in a sad tone.

"I guess…we weren't that close…after all." Naoto looked a bit down.

"Why…why did you leave us? Huhu…." said Teddie.

Finally, they all looked at Yu and they saw a surprised expression as well.

"Whu-Wha…We're not married! Rise!…Did we?…No! Wait! We aren't!…Not yet! At least…."

"Huh?" a unified sound was made.

"Sorry everybody. I was just teasing! Haha…Actually…You see…The thing was… The day I got into the accident…Yu and I were going to celebrate. The week before, he proposed to me! We're engaged!"

Everybody suddenly realised what that meant. It was another round of cheers. They were all congratulating them.

"No worries everybody. You're all invited!"

Yosuke suddenly paused for a moment…and asked them both.

"But wait… why did you celebrate so late? Also…why don't you guys have…engagement rings or something?"

"Hey…yeah. That's true. Why is that?" asked Chie.

Yu looked at everybody's inquiring face, and decided to say why.

"Well…what happened was the rings had a problem. Mine was too big for my finger, and Rise's was too small. So we had to fix them. That's why we weren't wearing them. As for the celebration, Rise was so busy that week, we could only celebrate the week after. We were going to invite everyone for an engagement party but…Rise's accident happened and now we're here."

"I see. Well I'm glad everything is back to normal. I can't wait to get a beautiful dress!" said Yukiko.

A number of "me toos" were heard among their friends. Everybody else looked cheerful and excited too. Rise and Yu had a lot of catching up to do as well. They would first head to Yu's house to meet with Nanako. After that, they would plan together their plans for the immediate future. Both of them agreed that their reunion after so long had to be special with some alone time just for the two of them. After that…they had a wedding to prepare for.

Epilogue

It was two weeks after the wedding. Some time has passed since Rise's accident. Everyone was happily going on with their lives. Rise and Yu finally decided to get a "permanent" place to stay. It was a nice apartment with 3 bedrooms with their own personal bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a utilities area in Tokyo. It was actually quite spacious. In fact, it was also quite pricey. However, due to a few connections from both Yu and Rise's friends, they were able to get it for a steal. They were currently unloading a few things inside.

"Why again, do we need so much space, Senpai?"

"Well…we do have quite a lot of stuff. Besides, it's nice to stretch our legs a little, don't you think?"

"True. But…You know. Both of our jobs kind of make us go around a lot. We won't be here all the time, you know. It might be a waste."

"Well…till we get enough money to get that big house with a big yard, this will have to do. Sorry about that sweetie. Just like you said, I think an apartment might be easier to maintain if we're both always on the move."

"You always seem so sure, Senpai. Well…that's also why I married you." Rise giggles again. "And no worries, we still have plenty of time to get that house in the future. Maybe when were not always moving around as well."

"Besides…The extra rooms are for you know…" Yu pauses for a bit before he continued.

"They…are just in case, Rise."

"Just in case…for what?" Rise knew what he was talking about. She however wanted to tease out the answer from him. She gave Yu that mischievous smile.

"…In case…for our kids." Yu blushes a little and shows a sweet smile.

"Haha. Well…we better get to work then." Rise laughs happily.

"You guys are planning for kids already? I call dibs on godmother!" said Chie.

"Hahaha! That's so you, Chie." said Yosuke.

Two of their friends volunteered to lend a hand in helping them move to their new apartment. It was really a big help for both Rise and Yu. Things would finish up twice as fast.

"Thanks again, you two, for helping out. You guys were lifesavers."

"It's no problem buddy. We wanted to help! Everybody else had prior commitments but I'm sure if they weren't busy, they'd be here helping too."

"Well..we didn't want to force anyone actually to help."

"That's why we volunteered before you even thought about asking! That's what friends are for, right?!" said Chie.

Rise and Yu could only smile at their pair of friends. Yu suddenly remembered something he wanted to talk about.

"Hey. So how are Kanji and Naoto?"

"Oooh! Yeah. I want to hear more!" said Rise.

"Well…I heard they've gone on a few dates. I think they might become "official" in a while. Things got really interesting during your wedding! To think that sudden announcement of yours back then was what started this relationship of theirs, Rise." said Yosuke.

"Well…I'm glad to hear that they're getting along quite well. I also heard something else…about you two." Rise once again had her teasing smile.

Chie and Yosuke suddenly kept quiet. Both of their faces were turning red.

"It was…It was just one date. Haha. I had…fun." said Yosuke a bit nervously.

"Yeah…haha….I had fun too." said Chie who was acting a bit shy.

"Oh really? I'm glad." Yosuke gave a nice smile.

"Wait. Enough! Let's not talk about this! I…have to get more things from downstairs!" Chie suddenly ran outside. Yosuke was left all alone with the married couple. Both of them had huge smiles. Yu finally spoke up.

"Bro. You take care of her all right. She's a keeper." Yu gave him a thumbs up.

"Haha yeah man. I'll do my best. I'll…go help her." Yosuke then leaves the room with a happy aura around him.

It was just Rise and Yu alone again. Feeling glad about how things turned out, they looked at each other with happy faces.

"Ready for what the future brings, Mrs. Narukami?"

"Yup. I'm ready…. I'm excited to make more memories with you and everybody else."

The day ended with the happy couple enjoying some alone time in their new apartment. They continued talking into the night about what comes next.


End file.
